dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaotica
"Heroes are just misguided fools trying to change the world. In a way, we aren't so different." Chaotica Biography Most of the information about Claire Ainsworth and her family remains a mystery to the general public. Her family originated in the United Kingdom before immigrating to America a few generations ago. Her father, Owen Ainsworth, served in the military and felt pride in his duty. While many people were willing to trust in superheroes and vigilantes, some high ranking officals always worried what would happen if these people became threats. Thus, projects like the Captain Atom Project came into being. Owen volunteered to be experimented on because of his patriotic nature. He knew that he was risking his life but he figured he did that every day he was on a battlefield. He didn't mind signing his life away to the government then. This experiment gave him the ability to create illusions around him. Although he could only fool a person's sight, the fact that he survived was enough to make the scientists hail it as a success. Owen began working as a black ops agent. Although he was skilled with his powers, he didn't rely solely on them. Spying and espionge became second nature to him. Each job seemed more challenging or exciting than the next. However, as the years rolled on, he wondered if he would ever be allowed to retire. Judging from the never ending stream of assignments, he felt the answer was no. The nature of his job to second guess everything forced him to second guess his own superiors. He chose to take his own retirement and attempted to disappear of the grid. While the government kept tabs on his whereabouts, his former superiors let him believe he had eluded them. They saw that he was not selling secrets to the highest bidder and simply settled down. Things changed quickly when new information about Owen's experiment was brought to light. The genetic splicing that gave the former spy his powers was mutating. The scientists believed that each generation of Owen's family would not only acquire their ancestor's power but develop one of their own as well. Owen's daughter, Claire, proved this theory true as she developed a more powerful form of her father's illusion ability and gained telekinesis. Owen's former supervisors attempted to claim Claire for their own but failed repeatedly. The family was forced to run constantly and the strain became too much for Claire's mother. She betrayed the family by giving up one of their hideouts. Although Owen managed to escape this trap with Claire, he didn't hate his wife for doing this and tried his best to make sure Claire didn't hate her either. While they traveled, Owen taught Claire how to take care of herself. He shared with her all his secrets and helped her master the power within her. He even taught her how to wield a firearm. The pair stayed ahead of their pursuers for several years, but Owen's luck ran out as his body grew older and slower. He was badly wounded in a shootout and decided to fight to the death so Claire could escape. Claire followed his last wish and fled the scene. However, something deep inside the girl died that day. She made a vow to become stronger and one day get her revenge on those who wronged her. Claire reinvented herself as a costumed woman named Chaotica. She would frequently attack millitary and government buildings in her effort to find the ones responsible for her father's experiment and the chase that took his life. She planned to kill them all by mentally ripping them apart piece by piece. Once she was certain everyone on her hit list was dead, she would disappear and have many children as one last insult to these people. The exobyte explosion didn't give her superpowers but instead greatly enhanced the ones she arleady had. Chaotica grew more convinced that her future children and grandchildren would be strong enough to change the world with this boost. Still, she needed allies and resources to deal with her revenge list. Thus she turned to Lexcorp. She didn't trust Lex Luthor at all, but if she played nice with him, she wouldn't have to run quite as much. If nothing else, her time aiding the richest man in Metropolis gave her access to an experimental set of gauntlets that could channel her psychic power into raw energy. Personality Chaotica knows that she would be considered a villain by the heroic community since she is willing to endanger anyone that stands between her and her marks. She has come to terms with that realization and doesn't fault them for trying to stop her. On some level, she actaully respects any hero that fights her. That is why she rarely kills heroes. If she deeply respects a hero, she might even be tempted to surrender without a fight. After all, she can still escape later once the hero has been thanked for their efforts and flown off. The only exception to the rule are those she views as possers. Anyone interested in heroics just for the sake of fame or their own ego is a walking corpse to Chaotica and she will often go out of her way to break limbs, cripple or even kill. She fully believes that they shame the heroic community with their antics and should be taught humility. Prideful and independent, Chaotica doesn't like to rely on others too much. She will freely give aid if it benefits her in some way and keep track of who owes her a favor or two. Regardless of friend or foe, she always watches her own back and fully expects anyone to turn on her. However, she will rarely be the instigator of that betrayal. She doesn't mind casually flirting with any men but she won't actually sleep with anyone until her marks are dead. Powers Psychic Illusions: Just like her father before her, Chaotica can create realistic looking illusions. While he could only fool a person's eyes, she could take it a step further and fool their sense of hearing as well. Before she was infused with exobyte power, her illusions couldn't be physically felt and recording devices such as cameras easily pierced through them. Now, these weaknesses no longer apply but they will return if her exobyte powers are ever nullified or removed from her body. Telekinesis: Chaotica could move objects with her mind long before her exposure, but she was limited to objects that she could comfortably carry in one hand. Now, she can easily pick up barrels and boulders with her powers. Spy Training: Her father taught her a great deal about stealth and subtfuge. Chaotica knows that fair fights are usually for muscle bound freaks of nature or fools. She tries to stay on the edge of any battle and stun her enemies. Although she prefers her gauntlets, she is perfectly fine with firearms as well. Trivia *Chaotica tends to walk the line between good and evil. While she frequently aids the Legion of Doom to keep her standing in that organization, she isn't completely heartless. She doesn't mind letting a civvy run off if he or she is not a part of whatever job she is currently running. Law enforcement and military officals have more to fear from Chaotica than anyone else. *The Hero Chaotica respects most is Batman. Should he ever appear before her, she will likely surrender without a fight. *The hero she respects least is Booster Gold. She has dreams about publicly executiing him. *Chaotica has a small crush on the villain Calculator. She also gets jealous when he starts talking about other women. *Before the birth of the Megaserver on August 8, often coined "crisis on infinite servers", there were at least 4 different Chaoticas spread out over the servers. This Chaotica originated from the Brave New World USPC Server and held onto her name after the merge. Category:Mental Category:Villains